


For you worked hard

by ahin



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahin/pseuds/ahin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tiring day, Sinbad gets offered a truly special cushion - Sinbad/Ja'far; Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you worked hard

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little oneshot of Sinbad and Ja'far who are basically married.  
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Pairing: Sinbad x Ja'far  
> Rating: T  
> Disclaimer: Magi does not belong to me

An exhausted and weary sigh escaped the king’s lips as he unceremoniously flopped down on the couch which was in the room as if it had been placed specifially for him.

"That’s exactly why I dislike meetings with people who want something from me. It never ends quickly.“

With yet another sigh he loosened his clothes and jewels, feeling cramped under them.  
Why other people had to make everything more complicated was beyond him.

"Sin, I am exceptionally proud of you today. That you sat through the whole meeting and even paid attention, that must be a first. Well done, my king.“

Not missing the tiny sarcastic undertone, Sin was nonetheless surprised that Ja’far was actually _praising_ him.

"But of course! Don’t take your king too lightly!“ he answered with a grin on his face and a tiny little feeling of accomplishment in his chest.

Taking off his keffiyeh and tunic, leaving him in his knee-long pants and beige shirt, Ja’far went to pour Sinbad a cup of water and sat down beside him on the couch.

"I don’t think I’ve felt this tired for ages. Not even after a fight.“ he emptied the cup in one gulp, placing it on the table and leaning his body back against the back of the couch, his long hair sprawling everywhere.

Ja’far couldn’t help but stare a bit – just a tiny bit – because Sin’s neck was so beautiful, his shoulders broad and chest strong. With the bits of jewelry left he still looked a king – though even without Ja’far would always see him as _his_ king – but with the fatigue written across his whole body he seemed so vulnerable and Ja’far felt the need to _protect_ rise inside him.

"Well, since you worked so diligently today... I think I can allow you to lie down a bit. Come here.“ Ja’far said, arranging his sitting a bit before gesturing to his lap.

His heart skipped a beat through the sheer surprise and the promise of Ja’far’s warmth.  
He wanted to ask Ja’far if it was really okay to lay down on his _lap_.  
But he quickly decided against opening his mouth, knowing Ja’far would only get angry and take his offer back. What he couldn’t surpress however, was the jubilant smile that lifted his lips and made his eyes glow with affection.

Not wasting anymore time – time he could spend on Ja’far’s lap – he lay his head down on his lap, feeling soft thighs underneath. He looked up and yes, Ja’far’s face from this angle was just as lovely.

Feeling the weight of Sinbad’s head on his legs – Ja’far liked it. He felt like he was _literally_ supporting his king in this moment and supporting Sinbad had become the meaning of his life long ago.

"You smell so nice, Ja’far. You always do but it’s the first time I can enjoy it longer than a minute.“  
Bathing in the feeling of pure bliss, Sin felt his body grow heavier as he relaxed on the couch, surrounded by Ja’far’s soothing presence. All worries fled his mind and the sheer fortune of this moment was all he could think of as he drifted off into a content sleep.

Ja’far was surprised at how quickly Sin fell asleep, how he didn’t even try to grope him.  
He must have been _really_ tired then.

Smiling to himself, he reached for some documents and began reading.  
He was the king’s advisor after all, and didn’t intend on falling behind.

 

By the time Sin woke, the world was coated in the red and orange of the setting sun, the air smelling of the approaching night and Ja’far.

Right. Ja’far. Ja’far’s lap. _I slept on Ja’far’s lap_.

Fully opening his eyes, he was faced with the beige of Ja’far’s shirt and his stomach.  
Looking up, he found Ja’far reading documents, deep in thought.

"Hard-working as always, aren’t you, Sir Advisor.“

Jerking up a bit from his reading, Ja’far looked down to see Sin’s eyes soft with fondness, a smile gracing his lips and his features even more handsome now that the fatigue was gone.

"How are you feeling, Sin? Did you sleep well?“  
"How could I not have slept well with your lap as my cushion?“

An almost invisible blush made its way to his cheeks and Ja’far didn’t notice how a smile formed on his lips, how it lightened up his eyes, his whole face.

The tips of Ja’far’s hair glowed in the rich red of the sun, his frame illuminated and skin dipped in crimson just as much.  
Sin couldn’t look away from the raw beauty and this delightful smile, his chest tightening and a fire lightening in the tip of his stomach.

In a swift motion he came up, cupping Ja’far’s cheek with his large hand and leaning so close he could practically count those alluring freckles.

"Sin, what-!“  
"A token of my gratitude for lending me your lap.“

With a pleased grin he kissed those exquisite lips he would never get enough of, one of his hands on Ja’far’s face, fingers also caressing the pale skin of his neck while the other pulled Ja’far closer by his hips.

Their hot breaths mixed, creating Sin’s favorite flavour. Ja’far had also put his hands on Sinbad’s neck, slightly pulling him down every time he got too far away for his taste.

Pressing Ja’far into the couch with his larger body, Sin enjoyed every little sound, every little moan, whisper and hitch of Ja’far’s voice.

_You’ll be mine for the rest of your life. I won’t allow anything else._

Biting sharply on Ja’far’s lower lip, he broke the kiss, not moving away just now and hovering still so very close over Ja’far.

After Ja’far had caught his breath again, he couldn’t help but wanting to take that breath away again.

Instead, he sat down on the couch and brought Ja’far with one strong pull to sit on his lap.

"Sin, stop it!“

Struggling to move away, Ja’far felt his face flush at sitting in his king’s lap.

Sin didn’t let that stop him in the least, a chuckle escaping him at how adorable Ja’far was right now. Yes, his for the rest of his life.

"Just relax, Ja’far. After I enjoyed your lap, now you can _enjoy mine._ “

Ja’far just got more angry at the lewd grin that followed.


End file.
